Pistol Packin’ Mama
|Радио = Радиостанция Даймонд-сити Радио Аппалачия }} noicon|center Pistol Packin’ Mama ( ) — песня Fallout 4, звучащая на волнах радиостанции Даймонд-сити и Fallout 76, ''где транслируется на радио Аппалачия. Описание Написана в 1943 году на слова ''Al Dexter, который адаптировал мелодию из американской народной песни Boil Them Cabbage Down. Песня примечательна тем, что это был первый номер один в чарте Juke Box Folk Records, который позже стал известен как чарт Hot Country Songs. Бинг Кросби и сёстры Эндрюс записали песню 27 сентября 1943 года для Decca Records, и это был первый номер в чарте Juke Box Folk Records, за которым последовала оригинальная версия (записанная 18 марта 1942 года) в исполнении Al Dexter и его оркестра, выпущенная на пластинке Okeh 6708. Запись Бинга Кросби Pistol Packin’ Mama достигла пика на № 3 в чарте Гарлемского хит-парада. Песня под названием Rosalita с B-стороны версии Эла Декстера Pistol Packin’ Mama стала номером один в том же чарте в конце года. Как и в случае с записью Бинга Кросби, версия Эла Декстера отметилась в чарте Harlem Hit Parade, достигнув № 5. Оригинал на английском Lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, drinkin' beer in a cabaret Was I havin' fun Until one night she caught me right And now I’m on the run Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, I’ll sing you every night Bing And I’ll woo you every day I’ll be your regular mama And I’ll put that gun away Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that thing down before it goes off and hurts somebody! Oh, she kicked out my windshield And she hit me over the head She cussed and cried and said I lied And she wished that I was dead Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down We’re three tough gals From deep down Texas way We got no pals They don’t like the way we play We’re a rough rootin' tootin' shootin' trio But you ought to see my sister Cleo She’s a terror make no error But there ain’t no nicer terror Here’s what we tell her Lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Pappy made a batch of corn The Revenuers came The draugh was slow So now they know You can’t do that to Mame Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, singing songs in a cabaret Was I havin' fun Until one night it didn’t seem right And now I’m on the run Oh, lay that pistol down, babe Lay that pistol down Pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Oh, pistol packin' mama Lay that pistol down Перевод МАМА С ПИСТОЛЕТОМ В кабаре навеселе Я попивал пивко, Но вдруг она застукала. Теперь я далеко. Положи кольт, детка, Положи свой кольт. Мама с пистолетом, Положи свой кольт. Стекло мне разбила, Она меня сбила с ног. Вкрик матерясь, что я, мол, мразь, И лучше бы я сдох. Положи кольт, детка, Положи свой кольт. Мама с пистолетом, Положи свой кольт. В кабаре навеселе С блондинкой танцевал. Ворвавшись в зал, она дала залп, Блондинка — наповал. Положи кольт, детка, Положи свой кольт. Мама с пистолетом, Положи свой кольт. Ухаживать я стану Теперь и день и ночь, Став постоянным парнем, Только выкинь пушку прочь. Положи кольт, детка, Положи свой кольт. Мама с пистолетом, Положи свой кольт. В кабаре навеселе Я попивал пивко, Но вдруг она застукала. Теперь я далеко. Положи кольт, детка, Положи свой кольт. Мама с пистолетом, Положи свой кольт. Жил-был старик Ол Декстер Кутил до встречи с ней, Когда свинец принёс конец Его разгульных дней. Положи кольт, детка, Положи свой кольт. Мама с пистолетом, Положи свой кольт© Перевод Евгения Соловьева.. Примечания en:Pistol Packin' Mama pl:Pistol Packin' Mama uk:Pistol Packin’ Mama Категория:Песни Fallout 4 Категория:Песни Fallout 76